Rooms
Rooms are a Dungeon Mechanic. They are special areas within the Dungeon and have a wide range of functionalities. Safe Zones Safe Zones are rooms that protect anyone inside from aggressive monsters and Dungeon debuffs. In addition, traps may not be placed in the Room. A Dungeon Master or Dungeon Keeper have the power to create Safe Zones using Dungeon Points and are able to restrict who has access to the Room. Some Rooms may have a Safe Zone effect on their own. Barbicans A fortification within a Dungeon. Any Defenders assigned to the Room gain a bonus to Attack and Defense dependent upon the level of the Barbican. (Level 1 offers a +10% bonus.) Anyone assigned to the Room is exempt from the Dungeon occupancy limit, however they also cannot gain loot or harvest resources. Each Barbican can host a maximum number of defenders based on its level (50 at level 1). The entire contingent may be mobilized without penalty if the Dungeon Master is called upon to defend the Dungeon from outside threats. Exceeding the maximum number of Defenders for more than seven minutes will negate any bonuses offered by the Room and will cause the gates and doors to open. Egg Genesis Chambers These rooms provide a safe place for specifically selected Dungeon Creature to roost and lay eggs. It also provides easy egress for that creature to enter other parts of the Dungeon. This is considered an easy source of food for Dungeon monsters and grants +10% speed to monster generation in the Dungeon. The values in the table above were sourced from a room created for '''Chickens'. The values may differ for a room created for a different creature.'' Lairs These Rooms greatly increase the breeding rate of monsters within a Dungeon. Lairs yield better treasure than normal Dungeon areas, and monsters spawned by a Lair impart more experience that regular monsters. Lairs contain a particularly strong monster that must be defeated in order to clear them. Treasuries These rooms are nearly-impregnable hidden spaces in which valuables can be stored. They may only be accessed via Node. Node access may be restricted to only permit specific individuals to enter. They allow a Dungeon Master to set a tax upon loot or resources collected by Adventurers within the Dungeon, up to 10%. The Dungeon Master may also specify loot or resources to be confiscated and replaced with their coin equivalent, but the items will only be confiscated if the necessary equivalent is available within the treasury. Treasuries base the cost of items being confiscated on the worth set to them by the Bank nearest the Dungeon. If the item is an unknown the Dungeon Master may set a price for the item. However, doing so brings the existence of the unknown item to the attention of the Banks and triggers a global Quest. Shambhalas These Rooms act as a sort of safe haven. It is against the rules of the Dungeon to do physical harm while in a Shambhala. Anyone violating this code makes themselves vulnerable to the Dungeon's ire. Category:Dungeons Category:Dungeon Mechanics